


The Noodle Dragons

by MasterChachki



Series: The Noodle Dragons Band [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, band au, i guess fluff? really just some goofy stuff, silly joke taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChachki/pseuds/MasterChachki
Summary: You ever say something as a joke and everyone thinks it's a great idea?Well, hey, at least they have a band name now.





	The Noodle Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a few things 'cause I feel bad that I've written the last chapter for the other stuff. Which I haven't abandoned, I know how it ends it's just yah know, time and actually writing it.
> 
> So hello once more! I've got a draft for Hanzo and Genji 75% done, and I've got a skeleton for Lena and Sombra's stories so. ONE DAY I'LL DO THE THING.
> 
> But in the meantime, thank for checking this out!

They couldn't settle on a name.

Hana wanted something cute, and everything she said was some variation of a cutesy pop band name. They weren't horrible, but Hanzo couldn't help but cringe every time she suggested something.

Lucio wanted something memorable. Something that'd be easily recognizable and quick to say. He lived life fast and to its fullest, but he didn't really have anything that he felt would fit the band as a whole.

Genji wanted something cool. With dragons. But they didn't come up with any names and kept shaking their head every time a new name would pop up. Secretly Hanzo did like the idea of having ‘Dragons’ as part of their name, because he felt like it was a small but strong connection between the two of them, and a good reminder of how far they've come as siblings.

Jesse...well. Hanzo could tell he tried but every single thing he suggested was related to Westerns or country themes one way or another. Some were hilarious, but they were a pop punk band, and none of them really fit what they wanted to be. There was a point that ‘Spaghetti’ something or other was suggested and the group begged him to stop.

Time passed and the band as a whole decided that focusing on their music was more important than anything else. They practiced often, wrote enough songs to record at least something, and were nearing just enough to finally have their own show. The only problem: they still didn't have a name.

They had made it a sort of tradition to go get some sort of noodle dish after each practice. They’d end up at Noodles and Company a few times, but decided to expand past that to find more variety after they exhausted their menu. 

It was at one of these noodle meals that Hanzo had snorted into his bowl. Jesse, who had taken to sitting next to him, looked over curiously.

“I apologize, but with all the noodles and noodle bowls we get as a band, we should just name ourselves ‘The Noodle Dragons’,” he chuckled a little but when he glanced at the others, he blinked.

Apparently the other three were listening too and each of them had, for lack of a better word, stars in their eyes.

“...I was joking,” he deadpanned.

“It’s perfect,” whispered Hana, her eyes glittering in excitement.

“It's cool! And no one’s gonna forget that!” Lucio cheered with a nudge to Hanzo’s side.

Genji actually had tears in their eyes, “You're a genius, brother!”

“Ain't no spaghetti western but I like it too, darlin’,” Jesse grinned as Hanzo wiped a hand down his face.

It...it was a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if I missed anything grammar or spelling wise! Or if I said anything insensitive! I'm coo with criticism, lol. Admittedly, I'm more of an artist than a writer.


End file.
